


翠鸟香草

by ventties



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, bottom! Geralt, bottom!henry, ntr, slut! Geralt, slut!henry, some kind of orgy party
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 自己看tag
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, OMC/Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	翠鸟香草

单纯的母狼不知道等待着他的是什么。

银白头发，金色兽瞳，身背双剑，走到哪里都是人们厌恶憎恨的对象。母亲搂着婴儿远离他，孩子向他扔掷石子，男人朝他脸上吐唾沫。甚至酒馆老板在他的酒里下药想要把他卖给妓院。猎魔人被剥夺了情感又强化了身体，承受厌恶和男人的鸡巴不是理所当然吗？离开凯尔莫罕后他已经很久没有和谁真正“交谈”过了，他学会了沉默，甚至最近的一次被魔法击中到意识模糊的时候他想着，或许放弃挣扎做个真正的妓女，他就可以获得来自人类的一点温情和善意呢？

直到他遇见亚斯克尔。诗人主动接近他，与他无话不谈，跟在他的身后一走就是好远。猎魔人的疏离在他身上并不奏效。于是就这样——您也可以说是轻而易举地——他陷入了吟游诗人的温柔陷阱。见面不久时他质问亚斯克尔为何像条狗一样围着他转，于是现在吟游诗人真像只奶狗般对他鞍前马后。白狼获得了从没有过的温柔与过分热情，于是越来越宠溺他的小狗——就像真正的母亲生出了母爱，甚至他们第一次做爱时，他搂住亚斯克尔埋在他丰满软绵的乳肉之间的头任他把自己的奶头吸吮得咂咂作响，直到它们被吸得红肿破皮，涨成了平时的两倍大。小狗趴在他的奶子上把母狼的初乳都吸了出来还不满足，抬起头唤他母亲，母亲，既然你是白狼，那么给我生一条小狼狗吧？杰洛特被他问得羞红了脸，抬起手臂挡住视线。仿佛这样就听不见对方喋喋不休。吟游诗人又向下抠挖着他蚌肉般丝滑的雌性花穴，凑到他耳边笑着说，哎呀，母亲我忘了，你还需要我先给你开苞呢。他扶着怒张的肉棒干进了母狼的雌穴，满足地看见伴随着杰洛特的一声闷哼缓缓淌出来的处女血。

亚斯克尔了解他，知道在沉默的外表之下，母狼的温柔其实可以纵容一切的挑衅。

那天他们抵达了诺维格瑞。进城时吟游诗人兴奋地说他在这里有许多朋友，想要把杰洛特介绍给大家认识。于是他们走进翠鸟酒馆，杰洛特喝下了亚斯克尔递给他的一杯香草气味的酒。

后来他意识到他被赠送给了亚斯克尔的朋友们。而他连一个手指都动不了。

猎魔人就这样坐在吧台边上任由他的小狗褪下了他的衣裤。偌大的酒吧里都是亚斯克尔的朋友，炙热的视线像是带着倒刺的舌头要把他的皮肉活活剐下来。

你们不会尝过这样的肉穴的，”亚斯克尔说道，手掌用力地揉着他两团白软的奶子，母狼的奶孔已经被他轻而易举揉得张开，渗出了点点奶液。“你可以爬到他身上，甚至射在他的嘴里，屁眼里，射满他一脸。

“他让我的鸡巴每天都硬得发疼。他让我爆炸。”

杰洛特一丝不挂地大张着双腿坐在吧台凳上，吟游诗人在他身侧捧住他的脸说，母亲，把你小花的花蕊给大家看看吧。母狼绯红着脸颊，却乖顺地伸手拨开了两片肥厚的阴唇，露出了深处淫靡的阴道口。只是方才被他的小狗揉了揉肥乳，那嫩穴就食髓知味地开始一张一合流出淫水了。“还有后面呢？母亲，你后面的小洞。”于是他又向下朝肛洞摸索了一番，随即直接插进了四根手指。人群里有人吹起口哨。他们已经注意到，白狼一次性吞下四根手指的屁眼明显早就被过度使用了，在没有任何东西插入的情况下也已经无法完全合拢，而是透着一条半指宽的缝隙，细窄的形状已经活像女人的阴户——像他自己的那个雌性阴户。肉穴旁泛着光泽的褶皱早已被撑到平滑，只剩下持续着红肿不堪的肛周勉强收缩着想要替主人维持最后的一点体面。

“你还是一样啊亚斯克尔，不管操谁都喜欢玩拳交。”一个男人大笑着向吟游诗人喊道。

“我可不得不说，这匹小母狼的屁眼确实是我操过的最紧的，里面甚至比他前面那个小逼还要嫩。”亚斯克尔抬起头说，“你们都不想试吗？为什么没有人动？”

杰洛特被男人们抱起来放倒在桌面上。他像无数猎人梦想的那样，像只蝴蝶被展开钉上标本板固定住。男人们一拥而上，而亚斯克尔退出了人堆。

杰洛特偏过头乖巧地含住了拍打在他脸颊上的肉棒，他混沌的脑中只剩下性欲与服从而不再想其他。可怜的白狼还没意识到，从幼年母亲把他遗弃开始，他的命运就早已注定。

他的命运就是不停地被抛弃。无论他怎样偶然读得到微弱的爱意，无论他的情人火热或冷淡，他最后都会只剩下自己。

没有人可以想象比这更美的礼物，而他的拥有者吟游诗人如此慷慨地将他送了出去。男人们围绕着拥抱着母狼饱满肉欲的身体，像是狂热的异教徒试图拥抱神迹——不同的是，他们用的是鸡巴和舌头。

一名男人抢先占领了他的丰臀。他的整个脸都埋进了母狼浪荡深红的阴部，舌头前后吸嘬着他的软嫩肉花和收成一条细缝的屁眼，滑腻的淫水混合着唾液发出咕叽咕叽的声音，即使在混男人们的大笑和嘶吼中也那么清晰。亚斯克尔从不愿给他舔肛，他总是说那里太脏了，一定要看着杰洛特自己灌肠清理干净才肯操进去。双穴第一次被比鸡巴软绵百倍的舌头舔弄，杰洛特尖叫着夹紧了双腿，却不想把男人的头颅更紧地夹在自己的股间。“你太喜欢被舔穴了，是吗？我操过的母狗们也喜欢，可你比她们艳情得多……”男人抬起胳膊扶住他的大腿，伸长了舌头刺进了杰洛特的阴道，模拟着性交的频率进进出出，又推出来用牙齿轻轻地咬住了白狼的阴蒂，舌尖极快地来回扫过肉核。

“哈啊！”杰洛特刚被舔了一会双穴就颤抖着脚趾潮吹了，小穴里喷出大股透明的阴道液，带着淫浪的性香浇在男人的脸上。猎魔人被刺激得吐出了嘴里的肉棒，想要咬紧下唇分散阴道高潮的快感，却被另一双大手捏住了脸颊偏过头去。一脸横肉的男人长得活像个屠夫，他伸手探进母狼的口腔压住他的舌根，逼出杰洛特的阵阵干呕，又直直地将自己腥膻的紫红色肉刃塞进了后者的喉咙。那一瞬间猎魔人感觉自己的下巴都要被这根巨硕无比的肉棒撑到脱臼了，他的整个口腔和鼻腔里都是鸡巴的腥味，喉咙反射性地想要干呕排出异物，却连干呕都没法完全控制。屠夫迷恋地抚摸着母狼仰起的脖子，喉咙那处早被他的鸡巴顶出了形状。

噢天哪，这么美丽这么强壮的母狼，您可以用上最下流的手段也不用担心他被玩坏——况且、况且，玩坏了他又怎样？这个世界上没有人会在意一个受唾弃的猎魔人被性虐致死横尸街头。

纯情的母狼曾以为和亚斯克尔的缠绵就是性的极限了，而他尝过的拳交与灌肠到此刻被证实根本不值一提，甚至他被调教出来的那一点口交和收缩小穴的技巧都显得可笑。亚斯克尔的朋友们会给他最深的刺激和最灭顶的高潮。

他们把他抱了起来搂在怀里，四根粗硬的肉刃分别干进了他的肉花和肛洞。杰洛特被这一下操得失了声，攀附着男人的手痛苦地收紧，即使是像被鸡巴操进了脑子似的已经意识模糊，他还是本能地放松双穴方便男人们更大幅度地抽动操干。谁能说他不是天生下贱，淫荡，不知廉耻的婊子呢？亚斯克尔就在人群之外，在吧台旁端坐着一杯一杯地喝着酒观赏着自己的小妻子被十几个男人团团围住凌辱，听着他沙哑的呻吟与断断续续地祈求，求男人们快一点深一点，重重操他的敏感处。

操。吟游诗人朝旁边吐了一口唾沫。这路边捡来的银发美人，疏离与冷漠都是表象，你只要摸清他的身体，他其实就是世界上最淫贱的人尽可夫的婊子。他不觉得他游历过的哪个属国或城镇有这样能把男人吸得失魂落魄的妓女。

没有得到他的双穴或小嘴的男人开始寻找别的出路了。两名男人拉住他小得出奇的手套弄自己的老二，被杰洛特略经调教过的小手撸动得直叹气。还有一个捧住他两只不住流奶的肥乳，把自己的肉棒夹在中间，就这样快速操起了他的雪白大奶。母狼的奶头已经被舔舐啃咬到硕大，乳晕肿胀着泛着艳红的光泽，乳尖上奶孔大开，淅淅沥沥地滴出奶液，混合着被咬破奶头而流出的血丝糊满了男人们的龟头。

没错，如果你连他的乳肉中央也没有得到，你仍有别的机会——比如握着阴茎去顶弄他饱胀的大奶头。甚至，如果你连他的奶头都没有得到，在淫靡的尽头你会让他夹紧腋下以供你紫黑的老二抽插，可谁说这腋下是被人挑剩下的呢？常年不晒阳光不暴露的地方，皮肤细软得不行，在挺动的动作之下，连他白化的茸毛似的腋毛也搔得人几近疯狂。于是这样更多男人受到了启发，纷纷尝试着利用他剩余的关节当作供自己射精的密道。

杰洛特此时已经完全无法自行动作，而是像漂亮精致的人偶一样任由男人们摆布，他的股间早已一片滑腻，两朵肉花周围的浓精已经快要被打成浅白的泡沫，不同质地的精液混合着他自己的淫水淌了一桌，稍微将他往上提一点就能看见它们不断滴下，胸口也湿乎乎地挂着奶水和男人们的尿液。母狼被操得不断翻着白眼的样子尤其惹人疯狂，通红的眼睛失焦地看着酒吧里的某一个点。

亚斯克尔知道他其实看着自己。

他喝空杯中的最后一滴酒，想到，若不是他先前向友人们要求不要过分伤害这匹母狼，或许杰洛特现在已经被挖出了漂亮眼珠，被粗黑的肉棒填满他空荡荡的眼眶。

而他或许会留下那颗金色的兽瞳，把它做成一条项链。


End file.
